


Suit and Tie

by jeeno2, KyloTrashForever



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo In Lingerie, Boss/Employee Relationship, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Rey, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Praise Kink, Size Difference, but not the kind you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 16:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/pseuds/jeeno2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever
Summary: “Mm,” she practically purrs. “Did you get all prettied up for me?”“Y-yes,” he manages, voice tight and ragged.Rey looks up at him, catching his gaze. “Yes, what?”“Yes…” His breath catches when she leans in to brush her nose across his straining length, enjoying the way the lace of his pretty little underwear feels against her skin. “...Daddy.”Rey feels more alive than ever.In which Rey has a daddy kink of a different kind.





	Suit and Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello! This is pretty gross. 🥰
> 
> Based on the twitter prompt:  
_ Rey has a daddy kink, but she isn't looking for a guy to be her daddy. Rey wants to find that special guy who will call her daddy. In the privacy of her home she finds each time she puts on a black suit with a red silk tie she feels powerful. What she wishes for is to find him, her kitten._
> 
> We changed a bit of the setup, but the spirit is still the same! (Hopefully.) ❤️

* * *

She takes her time undoing the buttons of his dress shirt.

She’s thought about it for weeks, after all—thought about peeling back his layers to reach the treat inside, and she wants to savor every moment of it now. There is a flash of red beneath, a peek of delicate lace that makes her mouth water, and she traces her finger through the gap in his shirt, running her finger down the lace that stretches obscenely across his chest. 

“Mm,” she practically purrs. “You did what I asked.”

Ben nods slowly, breath shaking nearly as much as his big body. “Yes.”

“And did you do _ everything _I asked, I wonder?” Her hands dip lower, skimming over his navel as he jolts with the contact, hearing him hold his breath when her fingers find the button of his jeans. “Did you get all prettied up for me?”

His teeth work at his lower lip, watching with those wide, honeyed eyes of his as she works apart the fabric. She expels a ragged breath at what she finds, his cock hard and straining against matching lace that barely contains him. She falls to her knees at the edge of the bed, settling between his legs and shucking his pants down his thighs to get a better look at him. She leans in to brush her nose across his straining length, enjoying the way the lace feels against her skin. 

“You’re such a good boy,” she hums, tracing the tip of her nose from the head of him to the base. “You got all dressed up for me. Didn’t you.”

“Y-yes,” he manages, voice tight and ragged.

Rey looks up at him, catching his gaze as she licks at his shaft, her tongue flat against his lace-clad cock as he just _ watches. _She mouths at the tip through the fabric, looking up at him. “Yes, what?”

“Yes…” His breath catches when she licks at the slit of his cock, already beading with liquid and wetting his pretty little underwear. “...Daddy.”

Rey feels more alive than ever.

* * *

“Hello, I’m Ben. Ben Solo.”

Rey eyes his massive hand warily, thinking to herself just how very different he is from her usual assistant. Rose is a little thing, inches shorter than Rey herself with a smile like sunshine and a personality to match. But this temp, this _ Ben—_he is larger than the room. Dark eyes, dark hair, dark expression… he is _ nothing _like what she expected. 

It shouldn’t make her so on edge, knowing that he’ll be working for her for the better part of eight weeks while Rose is away on maternity leave, but she’s seen men like him before. Men with wide shoulders and cutting eyes that look down on her, that think they’re _ better _than her—too busy swinging their dicks to notice just how capable she is.

She built her entire career stepping over men like that. 

“Hello, Ben.” She shakes his hand a little firmer than she needs to, locking her eyes with his even though he’s miles taller than her and refusing to look away. “Thank you for filling in for Rose.”

“Oh.” He averts his eyes from her stare, a little shyly even as he adjusts his glasses in a nervous gesture, and she can just make out a bit of pink at the peek of ear from his hair. _ That’s unexpected _, she thinks. “I just go where they send me. It’s no trouble.”

“Still,” she presses, finding herself a bit curious now. “I appreciate it.” She reaches out to pat his forearm encouragingly, and his eyes flick to where her hands rest, widening a little as he visibly swallows. _ Very interesting. _

She steps away, straightening the lapels of her pantsuit and sweeping her arm towards what will be his desk for the next two months. “This is where you’ll be working.”

Ben hugs his binder he’s brought with him to his chest, nodding as he follows after her. “Okay.”

“Rose did a bit of accounting for me, but mostly clerical work. I assume you have some experience with this?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

She’s not usually a fan of this term, _ ma’am—but _ there's something of a delicious shiver that goes down her spine when he says it. Something in his tone that says he doesn’t mean it as a formality, or as some throwaway nicety that’s been ingrained into him. No_—_Ben says it as if he knows she’s above him. As if he _ likes _it.

And maybe it’s her imagination running away from her, maybe it’s that despite herself she can’t stop staring at the fullness of his mouth as he forms words, maybe it’s nothing at all—but Ben’s soft _ ma’am _and quiet demeanor spark urges in her she thought she’d long buried. 

And as he folds his ridiculously large body into a chair she’d thought was more than adequate before this moment—she finds herself thinking about impossible things beyond her control. She wonders to herself what he might sound like saying words of a different kind. Words no man before him has ever given her. 

Ben Solo might be as quiet as a church mouse, but Rey thinks to herself that he is dangerous. He gives her a shy little smile when she introduces him to the email client, and Rey swallows thickly as she has to distance herself from the temp that she will be forced to spend an extended period of time with, trying and failing not to let her imagination run away with her.

_ Yes, _ she thinks. _ Very dangerous indeed. _

* * *

Rey looks up at Ben’s face from her position between his knees on the floor. His soft brown eyes are looking back at her, half-lidded with desire and glazed over behind his black-rimmed glasses. His lips are parted—his delicious, pouty lower lip trembling a little as he watches her with something that looks a lot like awe.

She considers sliding those glasses right off his pretty face. If they do what she has planned for them tonight they’ll only get in the way. But how well can he see without them? 

If he can’t see what she’s doing to him—it will ruin the fun.

She rises up on her knees so that their faces are nearly level. Her lips are just a hair’s breadth away from his—close enough that if she were to lean forward just a little more she’d be able to catch up his mouth in a kiss.

“Will you be able to see me if we ditch those glasses?” 

He nods once. “I… uh—” He swallows thickly, and Rey watches as his Adam’s apple bobs in his throat. She wants to suck it into her mouth, later. She wants to press bruises all along the pale column of his throat so that everyone will know he is hers. And she will, but not just yet. “I need them to read. But… but that’s it.”

“Good.” Rey slips off his glasses and sets them down on the bedside table. He blinks at her a few times as his eyes adjust. His pupils are enormous, blown wide with desire—fat black pools floating inside the thin rims of his brown irises. “That’s a good boy.”

Rey stands up and makes a show of adjusting her necktie. The tie, the suit she’s wearing—_ all of it _ makes her feel powerful and in control in a way she couldn’t put into words if she tried. When she put her new outfit on this evening in preparation for Ben’s arrival, it felt like she was donning a suit of armor, empowering her and making her strong in a way nothing else in her life really does.

Ben’s eyes track the slow, deliberate movements of her hands. His cock twitches once—_hard—_inside his pretty red panties.

He likes it when Rey’s in control. She had her concerns about this when she proposed it two weeks ago, and she worried that maybe she overstepped, or taken things too far. But as she watches Ben watching her, helpless and perched on the edge of her bed, there is no doubt in her mind that this is something they have _ both _ been fantasizing about.

She’s already so wet for this, for what that magnificent cock of his is going to feel like slamming into her body. 

From the way it looks right now—seconds away from bursting out of his lingerie—she knows he’s ready for it too.

“Lie back on the bed,” she instructs him. She carefully takes off her suit jacket and lays it across the back of a chair, and then uncuffs and rolls up the ends of her sleeves.

Ben’s eyes widen, and he scrambles back in his haste to obey her. She can see everything as he moves—the ropey, corded muscles of his thighs; the way his cock strains, hard, against the tight fabric.

Rey licks her lips, and regards him coolly.

“I want you to touch yourself,” she tells him. She sits beside his head towards the front of the bed and wraps her hand around his cock, the wetness between her thighs only intensifying when his breath hitches and his eyes roll back in his head. “Make yourself come, baby. I’m going to watch.”

* * *

Ben quickly proves to be one of the most attentive assistants Rey has ever had. 

It’s both a blessing and a curse.

A blessing, because no sooner does Rey ask for something to be done—a document filed, a phone call returned—than Ben has already done it, faster and better than any secretary Rey has ever had.

And a curse, because the personal enjoyment Ben clearly gets in doing such a good job for her (_for her, for her, only for her_) gets her so fucking wet, so inappropriately turned on in the office—that sometimes Rey has to run to the ladies’ room to deal with the delicious pressure building up between her thighs.

“Will there be anything else?” he asks her expectantly at the end of his fourth day on the job. Rey has a report due first thing in the morning, and she’s been putting Ben through his paces all day, demanding dictation and filings from him without much more than a fifteen minute break in between tasks.

From any other temp his question would be very clearly laced with a hope that she would say, _ no, thank you, you may go. _Anyone else would then run for the door before she had a chance to change her mind and give them more to do.

But Ben…

Ben’s different.

He looks almost… hopeful, as he asks the question. His eyes are bright and wide behind his too-adorable glasses, and he’s bouncing a little on the balls of his feet, full of energy. As though he wants her to tell him _ yes, here, Ben—I have five more things I need you to do for me right away. _

Before she can stop herself, Rey wonders what he would do if she told him to come inside her office, right now, and lie down for her on top of her desk.

She hesitates.

“That’ll be all, Ben,” she says instead.

She doesn’t think she imagines the look of disappointment on his face when he walks away.

* * *

_ Fuck. _

The way his big hand swallows his cock—thick fingers wrapped around the stiff length, working the velvet skin steadily as his eyes remain locked on hers—it’s enough to drive her a little bit insane. The lace of his little panties is bunched at the base of his shaft, straining from where her fingers are curled into the band to keep it pulled away from his member. Her knees rest on either side of his thighs, having moved to straddle the massive expanse of them as his hips tilt up into his own fist, fucking himself just as she asked while she watches. While she _ drinks him in. _

She pops open another button of her collar, baring her flushed skin to the cool air of the fan above. “Does it feel good, sweet boy?”

His teeth trap his lower lip, his eyelashes fluttering as he inhales an unsteady breathy, nodding. “Yes.”

“Daddy takes care of you, doesn’t she?”

“Y-yes.” His grip stutters as a little moan tears from his throat, and part of her wants to touch him, wants to feel him pulse beneath her fingers, but _ not yet. _ “You take”—his mouth falls open in a gasp, cock twitching, and she _ knows _he’s close—“care of me.”

Her hand snatches out as his body begins to shake, wrapping her fingers around his, even as as they look so _ tiny, _ and gripping him tight. The head of him is angry and dark, bits of his cum dribbling out as his body seems to beg for release—but not _ yet. _

“_Who _takes care of you, Ben?”

Her thumb presses into the slit of his cock, smearing the dewy beads that escape him, knowing he is half-coming already. A rush of air blows past his lips, his eyes glazed and dark and _ deep _as he stares up at her. 

“_Daddy,” _he breathes. 

Her lips curl in a grin, and she urges his fist in an upwards stroke, loosening her grip _ just enough_—his head falling back into the pillows as thick ropes of cum spill out from his twitching erection to paint his stomach and his ribs and even higher. His chest heaves with effort, eyes shut tight as he struggles to catch his breath. 

Rey clicks her tongue, easing the stretched lace of his little underwear back over his spent cock that lays still against his belly. She trails a thumb over the now-wet lace that seems ready to burst against his wide chest, shaking her head as she smears the spend that stains there. His eyes flutter open as he watches her reverently, mouth parted a little as if in awe.

“My, my, Ben,” she sighs, bringing the end of her thumb to her mouth to lick away the bit of him there. “I think you ruined this pretty little thing.” She sucks the end of her thumb deliberately before releasing it with a slick _ pop. _“What am I going to do with you?”

Ben doesn’t answer, but if the look on his face is any indication—Rey thinks that his answer might be _ anything she wants. _

* * *

She’s pushing him, when she calls him into her office, and she knows it. 

Her mouth is dry as he steps inside her door, skin alive not with nerves, but with a thrumming sort of excitement. An anticipation for how he might respond. 

“Yes?”

She expels a shaky breath, turning to give him her back as she brushes her hair aside, swallowing thickly when she hears the little hitch in his breath. “I’m so sorry, Ben,” she says evenly. “I brought another dress for the party tonight, but I can’t seem to zip it on my own. Do you mind?”

He’s quiet for a moment, and she imagines his eyes counting the ridges in her spine for that breath of a second before she hears his feet shuffle forward. “Sure,” he murmurs. “I can help.”

Maybe she imagines the way his fingers tremble when they brush against the small of her back, reaching for her zipper—but she doesn’t think so. She hears him inhale shakily just to release it slowly, and she knows he can see that she isn’t wearing a bra under this. Knows the entire naked expanse of her back is bared to his sight. Knows just how much she’s toeing the line with this, how much trouble she could get into with HR if they ever found out about this—but she also knows he isn’t thinking about HR right now.

Just the opposite. 

She can hear it in the way his breathing turns a little rougher, feel it in the way his hands can’t seem to steady. 

His fingers linger for just a fraction of a second too long at her nape when he’s done, and she almost _ feels _ it, when he steps away. Like a loss of body heat that was never _ actually _there. 

She turns to give him a polite smile. “Thank you.”

“It’s”—she doesn’t miss the way his voice seems lower—“no trouble.”

“You look nervous, Ben,” she says, innocently. “Is it the party?”

“Y-yes,” he answers unsteadily. “The party.”

“Don’t be nervous.” Her eyes flick to his red silk tie, seeing another opportunity, and she doesn’t hesitate to take it, stepping in and enjoying the way he tenses when her fingers touch the smooth fabric to straighten it. “They just like to do these things to remind everyone how much money they have.” She tightens the knot at his throat, looking up at him from under her lashes. “Such a pretty color,” she murmurs thoughtfully. “I’ve always liked ties.” She smoothes her fingers down the length of it, rubbing the silky end between her thumb and forefinger before adding, “Always thought it was a shame they weren’t more acceptable for women.”

There’s a pregnant pause in the air, a solid heartbeat of tension before Ben’s low voice cuts through it like a hot knife. “You’d look good in one.”

There’s a rush of warmth in her chest, a flash of heat much _ lower—_and her fingers linger at the end of his tie despite it all. “You think so?”

He nods dazedly, staring at her face in a way that makes her think perhaps she isn’t _ pushing _ him nearly as much as she first thought. Rey lips curl in a slow grin, thinking to herself that she’d like to push him a lot harder if he’ll let her. 

Judging by the way he’s still looking at her, Rey has a strong idea that he just might.

* * *

Ben is still breathing hard, still recovering from the blistering orgasm she told him to give himself. He is a mess, the red lace of his lingerie plastered to his chest by the cum that’s coating him.

If he cares that his chest is sticky with his own spend—he shows no sign of it. He’s just… _ staring _at her, rapturously, like she hung the moon and all the stars in the sky.

“Did that feel good?” she purrs in his ear. She slides the backs of her fingers gently along his collarbone before smoothing her palm halfway down his chest. She stops just over his heart, which is beating like he’s just run a mile. “Did you like that?”

“Yes.” His voice has gone ragged and rough around the edges—this big, strong man. _ She _ did that to him. _ She _ reduced him to this. She has never felt more powerful. “I did.”

“Good.” Rey can’t remember the last time she was this wet, can’t remember the last time she needed something big and hard and stiff between her legs this badly. “I _ want _ to make you feel good. And now, because you’ve been so good, I’m going to clean you up.”

His eyes widen a little—but he says nothing.

Slowly, Rey’s fingers find the buttons of the little nighty he somehow squeezed himself into. She deftly undoes them and peels back the thin layers of lace from his body. That takes care of most of the mess. What she’s about to do, really, is just for show—but she needs to do it, needs him to _ see _ her take care of him, all the same.

“Don’t move,” she orders him. At her stern words his cock twitches hard against his belly, despite the fact that he only finished coming a few moments ago. The sight of him wanting her so badly makes her cunt clench, and she has to dig her fingernails into her palms to remind herself she isn’t finished with him yet.

“I won’t move,” he promises her fervently. 

“You won’t move, what?”

He swallows. “I won’t move… _ Daddy_.”

She nods. “Good boy.” She eyes his ridiculously broad chest and _ fuck_—if he isn’t everything she’s ever wanted. 

Rey bends forward and begins to lick him slowly, first with the tip and then with the achingly soft flat of her tongue. She imagines she’s tonguing his massive cock as she cleans him, alternating teasing caresses with long, sensual strokes, licking up the tangy remains of the mess his orgasm left behind. 

The effect this has on Ben is explosive. He groans pitifully as she touches him, as she wets his body with her tongue, vibrating with the need to thrust and move and yet knowing he will be disobeying her, _ disappointing _ her, if he does.

“Mmm,” she hums appreciatively against his skin. “You taste so good. You’re _ so good _.” She swirls her tongue around and around each of the broad flat nipples that dot his chest. The sounds this wrenches from his throat are nearly her undoing.

Slowly, _ so slowly, _she begins to inch her way down his body, pressing leisurely, open-mouthed kisses to his chest as she goes. He’s just so _ big _, all over, and the longer she prolongs this, the harder it’s getting for her not just to rip those ridiculous little panties off and fuck him.

_ Soon, _she reminds herself, when at last her lips reach the tip of his cock. He’s already rock hard again. He moans, and his head thrashes involuntarily on the pillow. Just for her.

_ Soon._

* * *

Their eyes keep finding each other at the party.

Rey knows she’s supposed to be paying attention to Ackbar and the hints he’s been dropping all night about the upcoming merger. It isn’t just her job at stake here; it’s the success of the entire company that’s on the line.

But every time she closes her eyes she can practically _ feel _ Ben’s fingertips as they danced up her spine earlier when he zipped up her dress. Every time she turns around Ben is right there in her line of sight—standing awkwardly at the bar, trying to make small talk with one of the other temps that works here, or simply sitting by himself at a table, forlorn and uncomfortable. She seems to _ just _ catch his gaze every single time before he looks away again, a blush he can’t quite hide coloring his cheeks.

He’s watching her, she realizes.

Just like she’s been watching him.

An idea—a ridiculous, terrible, _ wonderful _ idea starts to take shape in her mind. 

“Can I get you something to drink?” Ben asks her in a low, conspiratorial voice, about halfway through the party. He smells like leather, and musk, and the red wine he must have just downed before coming over to talk to her. His voice is steady, but his hand shakes a little—making her wonder if he’d had that red wine to bolster his courage. 

He looks into her eyes… and then his own travel down, down, down, until they rest, just a beat too long, on her tits. 

He licks his lips before dropping his gaze to the floor.

Even the tips of his ears are red.

It’s the only confirmation Rey needs that he wants what she’s about to propose just as badly as she does.

_ Here goes nothing_, she thinks to herself.

“Get me a drink, Benjamin,” she says, as sternly as she can. “Chardonnay. Right now.” It’s the first time she’s ever used his whole first name, the first time she’s ever _ ordered _ him to do something for her or used that tone of voice. The effect it has on him is exactly what she’d been hoping for. His plush, full lips part, and she can hear the soft hitch of his breath in his throat as he leans in a little closer.

He swallows thickly. The heady thrill of what’s happening right now, of what is about to happen, makes her head swim and her thighs clench.

“Yes, ma’am,” he breathes shakily.

Just as he turns to leave, she reaches out and grabs his wrist.

“When you get back with my drink,” she murmurs, “I have something very important to ask you.”

* * *

The lace is coarse against her tongue, but the way his cock jerks beneath it, heavily, _ needily—_as if he needs to be inside her—it’s _ intoxicating. _

She explores his shape with her lips and tongue, not with enough force to bring about another orgasm, but just enough to have his fingers clenching and unclenching against the sheets. Just enough to have his hips tilting to seek more of her mouth. Just enough to drive him _ wild. _

“God, Rey. _ Rey. _I—that feels—”

Her fingers creep over his thighs, slowly working towards the little band that is stretched tight over the massive expanse of his hips. She tugs it slowly, pulling it over the exposed head to bare the rest of him.

“Ben.” She leaves an open-mouthed kiss along his shaft, drawing it out to linger as he moans. “Do you want to fuck me?”

“Yes, _ please, _I—”

“Tell me.” She drags the flat of her tongue from base to tip. “Tell Daddy how much you need it.”

“I do,” he chokes out. “I need it.”

“What do you need, Ben?”

“Inside.” He hisses through his teeth when she licks at the slit of his cock. “_Fuck— _ inside you. _ Please—” _

“Please what, Ben? Tell me.”

“_Daddy.” _ He’s gasping, writhing beneath her as she begins to crawl up his body to straddle his hips. “_Please, let me”— _ his eyes go wide as she pushes up on her knees, noticing that she wears nothing underneath her slacks as she works them down her thighs—“_fuck you.” _

She spreads her legs as she tilts her hips, rubbing her slit against his hard cock at a tortuously slow pace. “You’ve been so good for me,” she coos. “So good for Daddy.” The buttons of her shirt hang open now, breasts bare beneath and red tie hanging loose between them as she undulates against him. “I think you deserve it.”

His large hands settle over her thighs, sliding upwards to grasp her hips, trying to pull her closer against his cock as he bites at his bottom lip. “Please_,” _ he whimpers. “_Please.” _

She leans over him, nipples brushing against his chest as she licks at the seam of his mouth. “I want it, too,” she hums. “Want to be full of you. You’ll feel so _ good.” _

“Yes, _ yes, _please, Daddy, I—”

“_Shh, _sweet boy.” She kisses him long and slow, savoring the taste of him as she reaches between them to grasp his cock. “I’ve got you. I’m going to take care of you.”

She can feel him, the head of his cock pressing at her entrance, and she knows how perfect it will be. The warm stretch of him, the way he’ll _ fill _ her—it will be perfect. _ He’ll _be perfect. 

She is, she thinks. Going to take care of him. 

And he’s going to do the same thing for her.

* * *

“You want me to—” He is still, _ so still _beneath her hands that rest just over his chest. “You want me—”

There is a small part of her that worries she’s misjudged him. That fears that what she’s asked him to do will be too much—that he’ll leave here not only denying her, but _ ruining _her. 

But none of it stops her from going after what she wants. “That’s right,” she says firmly, with much more confidence than she now feels inside. “You heard me.”

His eyes are wide, his big body pressed against the wall in the darkened hallway in some forgotten corner of the building. “So you really want me to—”

“Yes.” She swallows around the lump in her throat. “Once your contract with the company is over in two weeks, I do.”

Ben’s chest rises and falls beneath her hands at least a dozen times as he stares down at her, eyes unreadable behind the heavy frames that partially shield his gaze. The wariness inside is shifting into panic, and she keeps her expression passive despite it all, staring up at him resolutely as the seconds tick on for what seems like _ hours. _

She thinks he’s going to say no, that he’s going to turn her _ away. _ What she’s asked him—what she _ wants _from him—no man can give it to her. She should have known. Should have known that he was just like the rest of them, that he was—

“Yes.”

Her breath catches—had she heard him right? “Yes?”

“Yes.” He nods for good measure. “I’ll do it.”

For a moment she forgets how to breathe, her earlier trepidation dissolving into some creeping elation that threatens to consume her. “You’ll… do it?”

Ben’s chest moves with something else now, something rapid and hurried as if he is having difficulty breathing himself. “Rey, I’ll—” She watches his throat bob with a swallow, tempted to press her tongue there even though she knows it isn’t the time for it. Not _ yet. _“I’ll do anything you want.”

“Will you?” She's a little breathless, and the way she presses up on her toes a little is an unconscious thing. “Will you”—her voice lowers a fraction—“be a good boy for me?”

There’s a little sound in the back of his throat, one she wants to catch with own mouth. One she wants to swallow _ whole. “_Yes,” he breathes. “I’ll be a good boy.”

Her smile is slow, her blood _ singing—_and she can’t help the way she closes the distance, pressing her lips _ just so _ at the corner of his mouth, so light it can barely be called anything. Still it draws a breathy sigh from him, and still it makes her belly flood with warmth and anticipation and _ joy _to have found him. To have found her sweet, perfect boy. 

“Yes,” she answers hoarsely. “Yes, you will.”

* * *

His cock is everything Rey’s dreamed it would be these past few weeks. 

She’s so wet right now, absolutely _ soaked,_ but Ben is just so _ big _ that his cock goes in a little rough at first anyway, stretching her nearly to the point of bursting. 

“You’re so big, baby,” she breathes when his tip first nudges inside. “You feel so _ good_.” She can already tell this will be more than she’s ever taken in her life, and she is ready for it. She is ready for his cock to _ annihilate _ her. 

She squeezes him, hard, with her cunt, and Ben moans like a wounded animal beneath her, his head thrashing back and forth on the pillow, his fingertips digging so hard into her hips she’s sure to have bruises in the morning. A visible reminder of what happened here tonight. 

Rey lets out a shaky breath and gets back to work, lifting herself up on him a little before pushing back down, gradually taking him inside of her inch by glorious inch until finally, at last, he is at a full seat inside of her.

She pauses a moment to catch her breath. She is so full of him right now she can feel his cock in her goddamn _ lungs_. Every nerve ending in her body is a live wire, crackling with heat, and Rey has a brief, fleeting moment of panic over whether she’ll be able to hold on to the control she needs to keep up with her Daddy persona. 

But then she leans forward, placing her palms flat against his chest for balance—and everything falls into place.

“Rey,” he pants. “Fuck me. Daddy, _ please.” _

It’s the only encouragement she needs. Who is she to deny him when he asks her so nicely?

“I’ve got you,” she murmurs, as she begins to rock herself—slowly, _ deliberately _—above him. “I’ve got you.”

* * *

“Hello, Benjamin.”

It’s his last day in the office. Ben had just been in the process of packing up the things in his cubicle, but at the sound of Rey’s stern voice he freezes and stops what he’s doing.

Slowly, he straightens in his chair and turns to face her.

He swallows, and Rey watches hungrily as his Adam’s apple bobs in his throat. 

“Um. Hi.” His eyes are wide and unfocused and he shifts a little in his chair. “Uh… how are you?”

Rey can’t help but smile at his awkward attempt at small talk. Every time she’s spent as much as five minutes in his presence these past two weeks he’s been at least half-hard by the time she left the room. Even now, even though she only just started speaking with him, she can see he’s already beginning to tent the front of his trousers. 

She is quite certain that his cock is going to be the biggest one she’s ever had.

He is going to be _ magnificent _ for her.

She is going to treat him so well.

Rey leans forward a little until her face is level with his. 

“Are you ready for tomorrow night?” she murmurs. His face is so close she knows he can feel each of her words as little warm puffs of breath against his lips. Everyone else has already gone home and she feels she can be bold—so she rests both of her hands flat on his broad chest. She feels his heartbeat, racing beneath her palms.

“I’m ready.” His voice is barely above a whisper.

She leans in even closer. “Did you get what I asked you to get?” She’s pushing it again, she knows that, but she can tell he doesn’t mind. Not only doesn’t mind; he _ likes _ it. He fucking _ loves _it. 

He swallows again. “Not yet.”

She pulls back. Her hands drop to her sides.

“Not yet?”

Ben closes his eyes shut very tight. He shakes his head.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, but I couldn’t… I haven’t been able to find any that would fit me.”

Rey doesn’t doubt that for a second. It’s hard enough for women who aren’t a perfect size eight to find sexy lingerie that fits. She can’t even imagine what a man built like Ben Solo would have to go through to get some.

But he had his instructions. She was perfectly clear with him two weeks ago what she needed from him when she proposed this.

“Benjamin,” she says, putting on a disappointed tone. “That is not what I wanted to hear.” She eyes the rapidly thickening bulge in his pants. On impulse, she reaches out and grasps it, firmly, in both hands. She’s never touched his cock before—has never even really _ kissed _ him properly—but it doesn’t matter, because he hardens and pulses in her grip almost immediately.

She begins to gently, deliberately, knead and work him, and Ben whimpers as he throws his head back helplessly against his chair.

“I’m sorry,” he pants. His hands grip the ends of his armrests so tightly his knuckles are already turning white. “I’m… I’m sorry.”

“That’s not good enough,” she chides him. Like the naughty boy he is. She continues to stroke and squeeze his cock, noticing there’s already a wet spot forming where his cockhead hits the fabric of his slacks. God, he is so ready for this. So is she. 

His only reply is a garbled cry as he begins to thrust up, desperately, into her grasp.

But then, she drops her hands. 

“I’m not going to get you off right now, Benjamin. I don’t think you’ve earned it.” She stands, and straightens. She looks into his eyes and sees he looks absolutely wrecked. _ Good. _“But if you come to me dressed properly tomorrow night, I’ll give you everything you need.”

He nods fervently, eyes wide and feverbright.

“I will,” he gasps. The bulge in his slacks is so big right now it looks _ painful._ “I promise.”

* * *

Rey can’t think of a time in her life when she’s been so _ full_. 

She undulates slow against his hips, hardly any room inside and leaving her to feel every ridge, every _ slide—_every inch of him so deep inside that it seems as if he is _ everywhere. _ His fingers clench and unclench against her hips, flexing against her skin with a frenetic energy as if holding himself back. He allows her to rock steadily at her own pace, allows her to take what she wants, what she _ needs _ from him—never seeking anything more. Even if she knows he _ desperately _wants to. 

She presses her thighs tighter against his hips, squeezing every muscle inside that she’s able as he whimpers beneath her. “Do you feel good, sweet boy?”

His lips part quietly, _ sweetly— _ a sharp intake of air drawing past them and down his throat as the breath catches there. “Rey.” His grip is so tight it’s painful, but a part of her relishes the sting. “_Rey.” _

She leans over him, hands sliding over his chest as her lips find his ear, nipping there before murmuring, “Would you like more, Ben?” She licks at the soft little lobe before ducking to leave a wet kiss at his pulse point. “Would you like it if I let you fuck me the way you want to?”

He thrusts up into her as if by instinct, giving a little groan. “Rey—I want—_ please.” _

She gently pulls at his shoulder, urging him to roll with her, and he goes easily, _ eagerly— _covering her with his body and struggling to hold himself up by the weight of his arms as his cock slips free to rest heavily against the slick crease of her. 

“Let go,” she coos against his ear. “Let _ go_, baby.”

The sound Ben makes as he fucks back into her is barely human, all gnashing teeth and moaning and grunted, incoherent words. He’d been holding back_—_that much is abundantly clear_—_and Rey _ revels _ in it as he thrusts into her body again and again, the wet, indecent sounds of his cock sliding through her folds filling her ears and suffusing all of her senses. His hands snake down between them to grab her ass, and he pulls her roughly to him, using her body for leverage as he desperately chases his own release.

“_You—feel—so—fucking—good,” _ he grits out, each word punctuated by his cock slamming, _ hard _ , into her cunt. His hands tighten on her hips as he fucks her, and Rey has never felt so full or so completely, utterly _ used_. Carefully _ — _ she doesn’t want to disrupt his delicious rhythm_—_she slides her hand between them and starts rubbing frantically at her clit as his thrusting picks up speed. Her cervix feels like it’s being attacked by a battering ram, and she knows she’s going to be sore in the morning—but right now, in this moment, as sweet, precious Ben Solo fucks the living daylights out of her—Rey has never felt more _ alive_.

He shifts his hips a little, changing the angle slightly, and then without warning her orgasm crashes over her like a tidal wave, unexpected and utterly devastating. He fucks her through it, crying out in desperation as Rey’s vision whites out and her body flutters and spasms around his cock. The pleasure is _ overwhelming _ as it tears through her, seeming to go on endlessly as she gasps and shudders and moans beneath him. 

Gone is the submissive persona—the tentative touches and the held-in-check grip, and in its place is his hot breath on her throat and his thick arms wrapped around her and the _ sounds _ he breathes against her skin are downright _ filthy _ and she’s still trembling a little even as his hips stutter and his teeth nip and she can _ feel _ him. Swelling inside. Feel the way his cock twitches against the softness of her inner walls even as they still quiver around him. 

“_Rey_,” he groans. “I’m going to—_fuck, _I’m going to—”

“Come,” she urges. “Want to feel it.” She presses her lips to his temple as he gives another erratic thrust. “Want you to fill me up.”

“Oh, _ fuck.” _

There’s a long, drawn out moan as his cock gives a heavy twitch inside, and she can feel the warm gush as it fills her up just like she wanted. He’s panting against her neck as his body trembles with it, half-crushing her with the way he collapses over her, but Rey doesn’t actually mind. She runs her hands between his shoulders, fingertips lightly tracing back-and-forth along his sweat-slicked skin as he struggles to catch his breath. 

His big body is a welcome weight against her, and for everything he’s given her, everything he’s _ been _ for her—Rey thinks to herself that this, just _ this, _might be the best part of any of it. 

Rey thinks to herself that she could absolutely get used to it. 

She watches sometime after, from her perch at the foot of her bed, as Ben dresses, his broad shoulders bunching up the fabric of his tight-fitting Henley as he tugs his dark jeans up his legs. Upon closer inspection they decided to chuck the lingerie in the trash. It was incredibly hot—filthy, _ indecent _—while he was wearing it. But it’s more or less ruined now, stretched beyond its breaking point by his enormous size, sticky with his cum and her own juices.

She’ll have to buy him another set for next time. Maybe even more than one set. 

That is, if he’s willing for there to _ be _ a next time.

As Rey contemplates the likelihood of that, Ben turns to look at her with an expectant look on his face—like he wants to tell her something important but can’t quite find the right words.

“I had fun tonight, Ben,” she tells him. _ Ben _, not Benjamin; she wants to let him know that right now, she is just herself. And he can be himself. It seems to work. His posture relaxes immediately, and the corners of his mouth turn up a little in a small smile. 

“I’d like to see you again.” He says the words with more grit, more determination in his voice than anything else he’s said to her so far. “I’d... like to get to know you.”

The words wash over her like honey wine. Because the truth is—she wants to get to know him, too. 

“I’d like that,” she says, meaning it sincerely. She stands up and goes over to him. She puts a hand on his shoulder. “How about dinner tomorrow?”

The smile he gives her in return would outshine any sun.

“Perfect,” he tells her. 

Just like the good boy that he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
Find us on our Twitters! [KyloTrashForever ](https://mobile.twitter.com/KTF_Reylo) | [Jeeno2](https://twitter.com/jeenonamit)


End file.
